Things I left unsaid
by tudilovesyou
Summary: Taylor Bertoni was as badass as Bobby but with a heart of gold, what will happen when she returns after 13 years of absence? Better than the summary I hope
1. Enter Bertoni

A/N: Alright so this is my first 4B fic, I don't know if it's any good or not but it's almost done but I'm not going to post all the chapters right away, so please give feedback good bad whatever. Hope its not too mary sue but ya know what isn't these days?

Disclaimer: hello if I owned Mark Whalberg and Garrett Hedlund yea lets just leave it at I don't before things get too graffic! lol

My name is Taylor, Taylor Bertoni and I guess I was about 8 years old when I met the Mercer boys they were just as obnoxious then as they are now which really isn't too surprising when you think about it. But anyway on with the story I was playing on a playground down the street from my house and all of a sudden this tall lanky kid walks up to me and kisses my cheek, well I freak out turn around and punch the kid, little did I know that my one punch would scar him with the nickname of fairy. Yes that little lanky kid was Jack Mercer that day I met all the Mercer boys because you see when you pick on one you get them all and Angel decided he wanted a piece of me.

He walked over and got in my face, "get away from me you over grown punk" I say as I punch him as well, Bobby and Jeremiah found this absolutely hilarious and Evelyn just didn't know what to think.

"Now now young lady that's no way to treat somebody" She said coming over scolding me.

"yea well you have to be able to take care of yourself, that's what my brother told me" I replied.

"and where exactly is your brother now" Ev questioned getting irritated.

"six feet under" I replied bluntly

Ev just stood there she wasn't quite sure what to say, but bobby did, "jeeze ma that sure shocked the shit outta you" He said that everytime we revisited that story.

After that I was a permanent staple at the Mercer house, my dad and brother were firefighters and died in a warehouse fire when I was 6, it was later determined an arson when I was older I tried to dig up some info on that but I could never come up with anything even remotely helpful. My mom was great I loved her to death , until she up and died on me my mom truly was the greatest woman that ever lived.

I think I got along around the Mercer house so well because I was quickly accepted by bobby not a hard thing to do when your personality greatly mirrors his. I'm sarcastic as hell, a fiery temper the likes of which no man or woman would ever tempt but I was a bit more open about my heart which I personally appreciated.

But that leaves me here 13 years later and returning to Detroit I got out as soon as I could but now I'm back. Ev died a year ago and we had a pretty bad scare with Jackie but hes ok now the only thing I regret is I didn't come back, I had a boyfriend and a job and just wasn't worrying about what was important to me or else I would have been back in a flash but I'm here now and that's what counts.


	2. Naked Tattoos

**Second Chapter so what do you guys think so far? Review!**

3rd person P.O.V.

It was early October there was a layer of fresh snow on the ground that crunched under her high heeled boots. The street was the same everything was the same but it felt different this time like she was on the brink of greatness.

Taylor walked up the steps of the old Mercer house she knocked on the door and when no one answered she let herself in , well picked the lock but either way she got in.

"Hello anyone home" she called out into the dark house but no one answered so she took matters into her own hands, she scaled the stairs and put her bags down in Jack's room which she would soon take over.

A couple hours later Bobby, Angel and Jack returned home , Taylor who was still upstairs in Jacks room decided to have a little fun with her favorite boys.

Jack came upstairs and opened the door to his room it was already 11 at night so of course it was dark in the room he walked in and closed the door.

Taylor crept towards him , "hey Jackie" Jack spun around knocking over many thinigs in the process Angel and Bobby came bounding up the steps, Jack went for the door but Taylor got to it first she leaned against it preventing him from exiting.

Bobby knocked on the door "JACK, whats goin on"

Taylor answered, "sorry Jacks a little busy right now" at that moment she turned on the light revealing herself.

Jack screamed, " OH MY FUCKING GOD" of course leading bobby and angel to think well what do you think.

Taylor laughed and opened the door, "Hey Bobby your next" Bobby's head snapped up very confused, "what the hell"

"oh my god" Angel added, "holy shit its Taylor Bertoni"

"no way this chick is hot" Bobby said sarcastically.

"shut up you ass wipe" Taylor smiled and hugged Bobby and Angel. Jack stood in the doorway admiring his friend her dark hair had gotten long over the years and her body matured, she wore a gray turtle neck sweater and slim dark jeans tucked into her high heeled brown boots. "god I missed you guys"

A couple hours passed they talked and caught up on each others lives, but soon they were all exhausted and retreated to their respective bedrooms, with Taylor following Jack to his.

"So Taylor no offense but why did you come back" Jack asked once they entered his room.

"I missed you guys, I missed my home, I missed me" she sighed falling onto his bed.

"what do you mean" he motioned for her to scoot over and sat down.

"well when I left here I thought it was time to get my temper and shit together so I got a clean cut boyfriend took a 9 to 5 and went completely mellow but I wasn't happy anymore and it just got to be too much so I dumped him, quit and came back"

Jack just nodded and began stroking her hair which had fallen on him when she laid her head on his knee.

"what didn't you miss me" Taylor joked.

"of course I did just thought that maybe you would have been back when I almost died"

"Jack" she began in a low voice she got when she was serious, "you know that I'm sorry about that and you know it but I'm not sure I could have handled seeing you like that, but I know that I was just being selfish"

"its ok" he patted the back of her head

They fell asleep like that.


	3. bathroom scene

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter and I have about the next million and a half written but it takes me forever to figure out where to cut them off at so if a transition isn't exactly smooth my apologies and I refuse to post anymore unless I get more reviews ok that's a lie but I would really love more reviews because I know you guys are reading I see the stats!

Taylor awoke around 9 the next morning and opted for a shower she grabbed her shampoo and soap and what not from her bag and went to the bathroom, she was in the shower about 5 minutes when she heard the door open she peaked her head out and saw Bobby sitting down on the toilet with a newspaper in hand.

"morning sunshine" she called out.

"how you doin sweetie" Taylor smiled to herself.

"oh just fine Hun"

A couple more minutes passed and in walked Jack he and Bobby were deep in conversation whilst Jack brushed his teeth and did his hair, in the meantime Angel had stopped by the door to say good morning and the water had turned off.

"hey Jack hand me my towel" Jack smirked.

"here ya go" He stuck his arm out with the towel just out of Taylor's grasp.

"Jack" she growled, "Don't make me come out there naked" she warned.

"yeah right"

Taylor was never one to back down from a challenge so she pulled back the curtain, stepped out of the shower ever so gracefully , grabbed her towel without wrapping it around herself smiled and walked out of the room.

"just like the old days huh boys" she smirked.

"hell no in the old days you didn't have tits" Jack replied after she had already left.

"HEARD THAT" she yelled from His room.

"oh man its good to have that little fireball back" Bobby chuckled.

"yea and hot doesn't hurt it either" Angel added.

After everyone had gotten dressed they all congregated downstairs in the kitchen where Taylor was cooking breakfast.

Jack walked up behind her and put his hands on either side of her.

"smells good" He whispered in her ear

"god Jack you know it creeps me out when you do that" she said shoving him away.

"jeeze way to bruise an ego" Jack laughed.

"hey you asked for it, boys breakfast French toast, bacon, eggs, and toast just for Bobby" she continued placing plates in front of the boys.

"damn Taylor its nice to have a woman cookin around here again, I mean Jackie here is close but its just not the same as your cookin" Angel said in between bites.

"Jesus Angel you look like a damn cow grazin in a pasture, close your mouth" Taylor said grimacing at the mound of food rolling around in his mouth.

Bobby smiled, "so Tay when did you get that tattoo"

Taylor looked up momentarily forgetting her naked bathroom thing that morning, "oh about four months ago" she replied.

"what tattoo" Jack questioned confused, "I didn't see no tattoo"

"yea cause you were too busy starin at her tits" Angel cut in causing both he and Bobby to erupt in laughter, and Taylor to giggle a bit as well.

"this tattoo Jack" She stood up and pulled the right side of her jeans down a bit revealing a pair of wings on her right lower back.

"good job Taylor now give a reason to stare at your ass" Angel said trying to get a rise out of Jack and maybe a blush out of Taylor.

"Nah man that ass is too round for Jack he likes those flat manly asses" Bobby interjected.

"oh god nothing has changed around here" Taylor sighed getting frustrated.

"yea apparently not" Jack exclaimed knocking his chair over and stomping up to his room.

"whats with him" Taylor asked.

"I don't know he just gets really pissed sometimes I think hes bipolar" Bobby said.

"yea or possibly that hes pissed at you always making fun of him, ya know you almost lost him once don't let it be your fault the second time"

"what are you talking about" Bobby asked getting mad.

"I mean that theres funny and then there is too far, and sometimes you ride that line a bit too much" she replied getting up and going to check on Jack.

She stopped at his closed door and pressed and ear to it, she could hear him strumming on that damned guitar of his, she opened it slowly peeking in at first.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't know what to do, humor, sincerity, what?

"hey Jack" she said in a low almost sultry voice.

"hey" he replied sullenly putting his guitar on the floor.

She jumped on the bed and crawled up next to him. "talk to me"

"he just pisses me off when he takes it that far ya know, it just gets to me that's all"

"yea well try not getting laid for a year then we'll talk about pissed" Taylor grumbled under her breath the gasping in shock that she actually said that.

Jack laughed as he positioned himself so he could lay his head on her lap, "a whole year, damn girl your hotter than that, maybe your just bad in the sack"

"oh yea right please I could get you weak in the knees just from a kiss, I already got you interested this morning"

"please don't flatter yourself" Jack scoffed.

"yea maybe I am just a bad lay , maybe I should take a vow of celibacy, become a nun, sure would be a hell of a lot easier, how long has it been for you" she questioned nonchalantly.

"God don't you know I'm a virgin"

Taylor burst into laughter, "now I know that's not true, c'mon seriously"

"I don't know a few months"

It got quiet

"Taylor whats wrong?" Jack questioned becoming worried.

"huh oh nothing I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"ok, night"

Taylor walked out and found herself in Bobby's room.

"hey stinkass" she said softly.

"whats up" Bobby asked

"nothing just thinking"

"about"

"I don't know stuff"

Bobby sighed " look Tay I know you need to get something off you chest so would you please stop bugging me and go tell your best friend in there"

Taylor started to get offended, "well maybe I wanted to talk to you"

"yea right you don't have to tell me , I know remember, you are exactly like me and you want to talk to Jack so just go talk to Jack" he replied as if it were the most simple thing.

"yea but what if he doesn't understand where I'm coming from, he's been through so much more than I have, what if he thinks I'm selfish and shit like that"

"its Jack you know he wont, your just stalling"

"you suck ass you know that" Taylor grumbled shutting the door as she made her exit

**ok now go review!**


	4. Jazz Hands

A/N: Ok ch. 4 yippee skippy lol!

Don't own em duh!

"whats with you and slammin doors today" Jack questioned suddenly appearing in the hallway.

"jesus Jack you scared the shit outta me"

Jack smirked, Taylor grabbed the front of his shirt, "come here" she said dragging him into the bathroom.

"ok not that I'm not totally turned on by getting dragged into the bathroom by a hot girl but why am I in the bathroom with a hot girl"

Taylor sat on the counter and smiled, "you don't remember, when we were little we used to come in here and talk for hours"

"oh yea this is where I told you about my first time, and you laughed at me"

"yea cuz you said the chick looked like the big scary gym coach from lizzie mcguire"

"shut up"

"I couldn't decide which was funnier, the chick, or you watching Lizzie Mcguire" by this time Taylor was hysterical with laughter.

"well I am sorry we cant all screw the captain of the football team our first time" Jack retorted.

"oh man so all that stuff Bobby says is true, well Jack if I woulda known you wanted Tucker I would have given him to ya" Taylor snorted.

"GOD what is it with everyone tonight" Jack yelled heading for the door, Taylor instantly felt guilty. She jumped up and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jackie I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I thought we were just kidding around, please let me laugh I really need that right now" she said started to sniffle.

"Taylor whats wrong"

She didn't answer just wrapped her arms around his slim waist and leaned her forehead into his chest causing him to lean against the door.

"god Jack , I'm just really confused, and I thought coming here would fix me but it just seems to be making it worse"

"why" he asked completely perplexed.

"because Jack I came here to forget my past to forget all the shitty stuff I've done, but instead I remember how much I care, and I cant do that I cant love anymore because I don't have all of me, my heart is not whole anymore and I feel bad for the people that do love me because they cant have all of my heart because its not there"

She began to sob.

"hey babe, look at me, look we are all screwed up and none of us have a whole anything but we make it up for each other"

Taylor wiped her face, "god we sound like a fuckin hallmark card"

"yea well we Mercers go big or go home, best friends again" he asked.

"always"

"good because there is something I've been meaning to ask you" he began

"I don't have to make anyones boyfriend fall in love with me do I , do you remember when you made me do that just so you could bang that slut face hoe bag"

"hey Sandra was not a slut, she was needy"

"she was a walking STD"

"yea yea yea look do you want to hear me out or not" he paused for any interruption there was none so he continued, "ok my band is looking for new management and I figured with all the experience you had out in L.A. maybe you could ya know manage us" Jack looked down at her with the biggest saddest face she had ever seen.

"you know that face really is not all that attractive" She scoffed.

"so does that mean you'll help us"

"only if you stop making that God forsaken hideous face" She smiled and began to laugh, "but ya know what this is going to be a lot of work I better get started"

With that she was off bounding down the stairs and in moments on the phone. A week passed and Jack was in his room getting ready for there first gig in months.

Taylor walked in without knocking, "hey, oh sorry Jack I didn't know that you weren't dressed"

"ok 1. its not like you've never seen me naked and 2. the only thing I don't have on is a shirt"

"forgive me for trying to be kosher, but anyway what about my outfit" she questioned doing a little twirl, she had faded blue jeans with a few natural holes here and there, a pair of black checkered vans, a black Spares t-shirt for Jackies band and her hair was down in loose waves.

"not bad, not bad at all now what about me, what am I supposed to wear"

Taylor giggled to herself and walked over to Jack's closet , "here the jeans are good just wear this shirt and you'll be fine" she said handing him a gray tshirt with a skull on it.

Jack threw on the shirt quickly and they were out the door but suddenly Taylor stopped, "ok now I know I've been busy for a while and kind of distracted but when did you get a motorcycle" she asked perplexed at the helmet that was now in her hands.

"umm I don't know a couple months ago I guess, how did you not notice" He asked putting the helmet on and walking over to the bike.

"I don't know I guess I just took my car when I needed something and didn't really pay attention, hmm interesting, your not gonna ya know do anything stupid on this thing are you" Taylor asked hesitantly getting on the back of the bike.

"nope not to worry" Jack replied shoving the helmet on her head.

"oh so gentle thank you" she muttered sarcastically.

The show went off without a hitch, the Spares sounded awesome, Jack's voice was at its peak and the crowd was wild and the band got paid bonus because the packed the club solid.

Once outside Taylor began dancing around like a fool singing at the top of her lungs "WE MADE MONEY WE MADE MONEY WE GOTS SOME MONEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY" she then began to laugh at the scene she was making.

Jack just looked on in well I cant think of a word but he was speechless to say the least.

"yes yes we did and all thanks to you"

"oh please, I just booked it you did all the hard work and you did it very well I might add"

Jack stepped closer to her, getting lost in their little game, "oh did I now"

"yes you did I'm very proud of you".

The next afternoon Taylor was on the phone with one of her close friends from L.A., and luckily her cell was on speakerphone so that dear old Jack could listen in on the whole thing from the hallway.

"Hey Jazz, what up"

"hey girl nothing so hows your little hometown escapade going"

"good good, its good to be back , weird but good"

"so have you hooked up with one of those hotties yet"

Jack's jaw dropped , what hotties did Taylor know that she wasn't telling him about.

"what hotties, Jazz" Taylor asked as if reading Jack's mind.

"you know, what were there names, oh I remember Bobby, or that really sexy guy I saw in that one picture the one with the tongue ring … Jack"

Jack almost choked on his own tongue.

"you ok Fair…ow, what the hell"

Jack pulled Bobby down on the floor with him by the door to his room, "shut up I'm listening to Taylor's phone call"

"oh come on man that's so wrong" Bobby said starting to get up.

"there talking about you and me"

"but on the other hand a few minutes couldn't hurt"

They continued to listen.

"I don't know Bobby just a bit too much like me, ya know which could be good in a relationship and he is just so intense so I know the sex would be Amazing"

Bobby smiled about a mile wide, and Jack suddenly got a little jealous .

"yea yea but what about the other one"

Jacks ears perked up.

"what is there to say about Jack" Jazz continued.

"well what isn't there to say about Jackie, umm he is absolutely Gorgeous, and tall, and sexy , and oh my god hes in band, and he has these lips and this incredibly deep voice, and he does this thing where he comes up behind me and whispers in my ear and oh my god Jazz I just want to throw him on the floor and rape him"

"well you know what they say , you cant rape the willing"

"who is saying hes willing"

"please girl your gorgeous any guy would date you, and besides you're an amazing lay and a great kisser so whats the hold up"

"how do you know about my sex and kissing skills" Taylor questioned genuinely curious as were Bobby and Jack out in the hall.

"oh Ryan only told me about a million times, that if he could only have sex one more time before he died it would be with you"

Taylor smirked, "wow point for me"

"yea no kidding, alright babe I gotta go but I'll call you later"

"ok love ya Jazz"

"love you too, bye"

Taylor hung up the phone and was suddenly feeling in desperate need of a cold shower, she went to leave the room but stumbled on something just outside the door, "what the hell"

She looked down at Jack and bobby sitting on the floor, "you two were listening to my phone call weren't you"

They looked down "yes" the replied in unison.

"good, then Jack you come with me" she grabbed his hand and led him back into his room.

"go get em tiger" Bobby said to the retreating pair.

**OK so next Chapter will be what happens behind that closed door…dun dun dun. Ok now someone answer me this why has no one started up a Friday night lights section I thought for sure that would get something but I guess not! Anwyays review!**


	5. Big rubber rain boots?

Alright Chapter five I think, ok yea five kinda short but its cool I'll update soon I'm sick so I have nothing else to do!

"so" Jack began sitting on the edge of his bed.

"so we got invited to this Halloween party down at D-6 you up for it" Jack looked slightly stunned.

"I don't know do we have to dress up"

"yea but I was thinking that we could go as Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt from Mr. And Mrs. Smith ya know like that scene after the house blows up and you wear white boxers and with no shirt and I wear that oversize dress shirt with no pants"

"no shirt, no pants" Jack questioned

"yea no problem and I get to wear big rubber rain boots, please Jack say yes I've always wanted big rubber rain boots" she pleaded .

Jack laughed, "ok ok yea we'll go"

"YAY BIG RUBBER RAIN BOOTS, lets go shopping and get the stuff now"

She ran out the door but quickly came back when Jack wasn't behind her, "that includes you ya little punk" she hollered grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs.

As they exited the front door Bobby looked up at Jack for any sign of afterglow Jack gave him a thumbs down before he was dragged out the door.

"so what exactly are we buying" Jack questioned getting out of the car and walking into the mall.

"well I'm just taking a chance here but I assume that you don't have a white dress shirt so we have to get that and my boots and do you have solid white boxers" she rambled on while walking into the store.

"do I really have to go shirtless" Jack groaned.

"yes, and you might want to wear boxer briefs under the boxers ya know in case someone tries to pants you or something"

"the only person that's gonna pants me is you" he slipped in slyly

"oh yea the day after never"

"please I see you starring at me"

"oh baby oh baby"

Once their little shopping trip was over the returned to the Mercer household.

"oh my god I am so tired" Taylor yawned dumping her bags on Jack's bed.

"yea me too I think I'm going to bed" he replied removing his shoes.

"yea me too, goodnight" she called as she walked out the door and into Bobby's old bedroom with she was currently staying in. She was almost asleep when gold digger started blaring from her phone.

"whatcha doin"

Taylor groaned, "Bobby, you are two rooms away why didn't you just come down here and get me"

"because this is more fun"

"goodbye Bobby" she hissed into the phone, then thought twice about hanging up on Bobby and walked down to the master bedroom that he had taken over.

"Can I come in" she asked peeking her head in the door.

"yea sweet cheeks come on in"

"ok Bobby what is this midnight phone call all about, I'm not as young as I used to be so lets go" she replied laying next to him on his bed.

"I don't know I was bored"

"yea right you always got a reason"

"yea I know, look just be careful ok I have a feeling that something is goin on in this city ya know, and it always seems to center around the Mercers so just be careful"

"Bobby I'm always careful in this town" she replied "hey I've been meaning to ask you, is it cool with you that I'm staying here, I mean Detroit is permanent"

Bobby smacked Taylor on the back of her head, "well that was a stupid question you dumbass, your welcome here for as long as you want, especially in Jackie's bed"

"yea well that's a whole other story in itself" she sighed.

"well you know what they say"

"no what do they say"

"I don't know some shit about a heart or something"

"oh Bobby you need a woman" Taylor called as she walked out the door.

"get outta here" he yelled throwing a pillow at the closing door.

**Alright so there is was please review if ya want more!**

**Peace and love!**


	6. Big boy bed

A/N:ok here ya go guys a new chapter now I think its pretty exciting but you guys just have to check it out…p.s read my A/N at the bottom cuz I have important issues to discuss!

Jack was laying in bed flipping through channels on the T.V. when he heard a small knock, he got up and opened the door.

"oh hey Tay whats up"

"nothing, did I wake you up"

"no I was just watching T.V. you wanna keep me company." He offered.

"yea sure" she smiled climbing into his bed.

Jack smirked and slid into bed next to her.

A couple hours passed and they were both fast asleep, Taylor's arm draped across his waist, head on his chest and Jack's head resting on the headboard.

"Jack wake up, its morning" Taylor said shoving his side a bit.

"no five more minutes" he mumbled scooting down the bed and wrapping his arm around her middle.

Taylor looked down and saw that his feet were hanging off the end of the bed.

"JACK wake up we are going shopping" She hollered opening the blinds and jumping up on the bed.

"oh god not again, make it stop!" Jack exclaimed rolling over.

She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, she went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"every morning I wake up and take out my smiley face cup, and take a lil pour from you" she sang pouring creamer into her mug. "forever and ever together we'll be and I will drink you forever and ever, ohh dun nuh nuh nuh nuh dun nuh nuh nuh NUHHHHHHH" by this time she was singing as loud as she could knowing that angel and Bobby were gone for the day and momentarily forgetting about Jack , that is until she turned around and saw him on the floor laughing.

"wow those are some killer dance moves ya got there"

"your just jealous cuz you don't have any moves" she retorted.

"oh yea so jealous, I can barely contain myself, now then what is this about more shopping" Jack questioned pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"you need a new bed"

"yea your right, the whole feet off the edge thing doesn't work for me anymore"

"precisely, and I think you should get a big bed"

"big bed?"

"yea like a queen or king size bed" Taylor replied waving her arms around eccentrically.

"whatever, its not like I need all that room"

Taylor began walking up the steps, "oh you will" she said quietly hoping he didn't hear.

"HEARD THAT"

"damn"

Later that night the bed finally arrived, "yea guys its up the stairs first room on the left"

After the delivery men set up the bed and left Taylor went up to put the new sheets on.

When Jack found her she was laying on top of the made bed gasping for air, "whoa what happened to you"

"I forgot how much work making a big bed is"

"god damn this thing takes up a lot of room." He said banging his knee on the edge of the bed.

"yea but lay on it"

Jack laid down next to her, "this is nice, very nice"

"yea and look theres like two feet extra at the end, how way cool is that"

Jack looked at her, "you were in LA way too long"

"yea yea I know, trust me I know"

"holy shit Jack what is this" Bobby asked trying to walk into the room.

"my new big boy bed Bobby don't you like it"

"oh yea its nice Cracker Jack real nice, but man its not like you need all this room"

"oh I will, I will"

Taylor blushed slightly.

"eww I don't want to know" Bobby threw his hands up and exited the room.

Halloween and thanksgiving had come and gone and Christmas was now upon the Mercer household, Taylor had taken up a Dance teacher job at a local studio, and her and Jack had yet to have any sort of interaction outside of a friendly hug.

"Hey Tay, who ya talking to" Jack asked walking into her room.

She mouthed Chad, The latest guy she was dating.

"ok Chad I gotta go, ok bye" she looked irritated and it got worse when her phone rang again.

"what, no Chad I told you I don't do that you hang up first shit, tell me to hang up and that's it, look this isn't working out for me I think its best that we just stay friends ok, yea bye"

Jack smirked as he walked past her. "single again"

"none of them last long enough to get anywhere good anyhow, its not like it matters, life would be so much easier if I were only a slut"

"tell me about it"

"Jack just shut up, could you do me a favor and take me to my class, it's the last one of the session"

"yea sure, you want me to pick you up too"

"that would be amazing"

Taylor walked outside after her class and waited for Jack, as he pulled up a few of the girls from her class were walking out with their parents.

"bye miss Taylor" they called

"good bye girls, have a good Christmas"

"miss Taylor who is that" one of them squeaked pointing at Jack's helmet clad face.

"oh this is my friend Jack" she said while Jack removed his helmet, the little girls gasped.

"is he your BOYfriend"

Taylor chuckled and looked at Jack and back at the girls, "no she wont let me be her boyfriend girls" Jack answered for her.

"Miss Taylor you should he's a hottie"

"Gabby where did you hear language like that, its time to go" the girls mother scolded scooting them all out of the parking lot and into their cars.

"well Mr. Mercer I do believe you have won over the hearts of the 6 year olds of Detroit congratulations what are you gonna do now"

"go home go to bed and wake up for Christmas eve tomorrow"

"sounds like a plan" Taylor said wrapping her arms around his middle as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Merry Christmas Bobby" Taylor said jumping onto the couch that Bobby was currently occupying.

"hey ya little shit happy Christmas" Bobby replied engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so excited I just love Christmas especially Christmas eve" There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" Taylor said as she got up, she opened the door only to find a man standing a few feet back with a gun pointed straight at her face "OH SHIT" she screamed slamming the door and hitting the floor barely missing the bullet that went through the door.

"What the Fuck" Bobby sat up.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN ok so what happened I know too bad you guys wont until you ****review!****! Ok but in all seriousness I want to write a Friday Night Lights fanfic and I've kinda started one but how do we get a FNL section? Can I post it on 4B and ya know kinda disguise it as a 4B fic? I don't need these things that's why I need you guys to help me, and would anyone even read a FNL Fic I NEED to know these things!**

**Oh and please review!**


	7. Some kind of crazy

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back! However I seem to have found some ah yes writer's block but hopefully I can work through it and keep the chapters coming! Hope you guys like this one and please review at the end!\**

**Disclaimer: never have never will….sadly.**

"BOBBY GET DOWN AND GET ME SOMETHING TO SHOOT QUICK"

"hell no, let us take care of this JACK ANGEL GET DOWN HERE NOW" he screamed.

"you know I have a better shot than all you guys so just gimme a damn gun and lets go"

Bobby gave in and threw her a gun, Jack and Angel ran down the stairs. Taylor looked back at them "GET DOWN"

By now the house was getting constantly pelted with bullets, "TAYLOR COME ON" Bobby yelled over the noise as he opened the door already shooting.

Taylor was right she did have the best shot, she killed two of the seven guys before even having to reload. She turned around and saw a guy coming up behind Jack, "Hey get the FUCK away from him" she said calmly shooting him in the forehead, don't worry Jack ducked when he spied Taylor pointing a gun at him.

"thanks, I deffinately don't want to almost die again"

"no problem come on, bobby has the last one"

"Look man I aint telling ya nothing" the bum yelled back at Bobby.

"TAYLOR"

"yea" she jogged over to him.

"you see her, she pretty right" the guy nodded and smirked at Taylor, "if you tell us who sent you, she'll blow ya"

"Nathan, Nathan Thomas"

"alright Taylor do your thing" Bobby said walking away Jack and Angel following him, they got a few feet away when the heard the gun shot.

Taylor walked up to them and took the lead of the group, "yea blow him, blow his fuckin brains out"

"that's our girl" Bobby smirked.

"I need a drink after that, you guys up for Johnny's" Jack questioned putting his coat on.

"I second that" Taylor replied grabbing her coat.

They all piled in Bobby's car and began the ten minute drive to the bar.

"so who the hell is Nathan Thomas" Taylor questioned shifting her body to face Jack.

"I have never heard of him" Jack replied.

"yea me either" Bobby answered as well.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"Hey Johnny G what up man" Angel yelled walking into the bar.

"Not a whole lot boys oh and who is that Taylor Bertoni by oh my damn girl you grew up"

"Thanks Johnny" Taylor smirked.

"So Johnny a round of drinks for the degenerates of Detroit please" Bobby requested leading the four of them to a table in the back.

A few minutes late Johnny brought the drinks over along with the bottle of whiskey that they came from.

"so Johnny take a seat" Angel directed pulling out Taylor's seat.

"what are you doing" Taylor yelped as Angel pulled her from the seat and threw her onto Jack's lap.

"don't worry Jackie-poo aint gonna bite ya, he don't have enough guts. Now then Johnny sit"

"so what do you know about Nathan Thomas" Bobby questioned.

"Rick Thomas's boy, real screw up almost as bad as your bunch. I don't know much else usually hangs around at that strip joint on fifth and main"

"Thanks Johnny" Taylor said as he got up and walked back to the bar.

"alright gents, and lady we ride tomorrow night, but now we drink" bobby held his glass up in the air "to the best blow job Taylor has ever given"

Taylor smacked her forehead, "oh God"

A couple hours later they were all pretty much shot to hell. Taylor was still sitting in Jack's lap and dancing around like a drunken fool which at the time she was.

"god damn Taylor stop moving around so much your bony ass is digging into my thighs"

"Excuse me but my ass is not bony, does this look like a bony ass to you" she replied standing up and sticking her ass in his general direction. "and if I wanna dance, I'm gonna dance" she added stepping up onto their table, "Hey Johnny crank it up"

"no please don't" Jack mumbled.

Taylor began dancing around like a funky chicken on crack. "alright hit it Tay" Bobby yelled out laughing himself silly.

"oh man just like old times" Angel chuckled.

"cmon guys get her down people are startin to stare" Jack tried to rationalize.

"What Fairy you worried that someone else is gonna fantasize about her now"

"shut up Bobby"

"uh oh boys" Bobby began pointing up at Taylor who was immediately descending to the ground, Jack held out his arms and caught her. "ha, going going gone"

"now can we leave" Jack pleaded.

"yea" Angel answered.

They got home a little while later, Jack carried Taylor up the stairs and to his room.

"Jack why are we in your room" she asked groggily

"cause if you try and die on me or something I want to be here" he replied moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"ok well good night Jackie O, love you" she mumbled.

Jack awoke the next morning, Taylor was gone, he panicked a bit at first until he heard noise downstairs. A little while later Jack ,Bobby and Angel headed downstairs.

"Morning boys" Taylor smiled.

"your awfully chipper" Angel declared.

"you drank more than all of us combined, why are you not lying on the floor dead"

"thanks Bobby I'm sure that could be arranged if you like" Taylor countered back.

"seriously though how are you not sicker than a dog" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't drank that much in forever but I've never had a hangover or anything, very lucky I am"

"yes you are" Bobby replied rubbing his temples.

"so whats on the agenda for today, just wait around to go to the strip club" Taylor asked.

"pretty much" Angel answered.

"alright well I'll be upstairs if you guys need me" she called on her way upstairs.

Jack soon followed.

"Hey Tay you in here" he called knocking on the door to his bedroom.

"yea come in"

"what are you doing"

"taking a nap, I'm beat and you know that we'll be up all night with this stupid shit" she sighed.

"about that, maybe you shouldn't go it could get dangerous"

Taylor rolled over to face Jack who was now laying next to her, "you know very well that I can take care of myself, besides I want to do that walk thingy that we do"

Jack's brows furrowed, "what walk thingy"

"ya know when we walk in a V and I'm at the front, I love that its so action movieish"

"you are crazy"

"yea well what can I say I'm just one bad ass motha fucka"

"yea right, what time is it" Jack asked.

Taylor rolled over and grabbed her cell phone off the floor, "its 5"

"how did it get so late"

"well Jack its not like we woke up bright and early"

"true, so I guess we should get ready for tonight Bobby said he wanted to leave at 6"

"I don't want to , can't I stay in my pajamas" Taylor whined as Jack pulled her up off the bed.

"nope sorry Bobby said you have to look hot in case we need you to blow another guy" he replied shoving her down the hallway.

"no he didn't you're lying" she said pushing back.

"who's lying" Bobby questioned coming up the stairs chomping on an apple.

" Jackie-O, he said that you said that I have to look all hot and crap tonight"

"no I said that, if we get into trouble or some shit a hot girl always comes in handy so get to it toots" Bobby smiled walking by and slapping her ass.

Jack stood there smiling like an idiot "told ya"

"yea yea shut up"

45 minutes later Taylor knocked on Jack's door.

"come in"

She opened the door and walked in, "so is this hot enough" she questioned doing a little turn.

Jack inspected her intently, tight dark jeans, the same brown boots pulled up over her jeans and an extremely low cut red short sleeve shirt.

"I'd say so"

"thanks" she smiled, "ok lets head out" she continued running down the stairs Jack following close behind.

They arrived at the club around an hour and a half later because Bobby and Angel just insisted that they needed a food run.

They walked up to the front door Taylor went to enter when two large arms stopped her.

"sorry lady and gents we are full for the night"

"man don't you like money" Jack questioned.

Taylor smiled sweetly and lifted up the front of her shirt revealing well things that you don't usually reveal to people you've never met, "boys in now" the guards stood back jaws dropped and let the foursome enter.

"told ya a hot girl comes in handy" Bobby said looking at Angel.

Angel and Jack just nodded their heads in shock.

They quickly scanned the area for any sign of someone they recognized, they decided to split up so as not to look too obvious.

Taylor was walking around nonchalantly when she felt a hand grab her ass, "look buddy I'm kinda busy you really don't want to be doing that" she felt him lean in to her ear and his other hand drift up her frontside,

"and why not hunny"

"because darling if you come near me again I'll bite it off"

"oh I don't think you know who I am, I'm Nathan Thomas I own this whole damn town" he replied.

"well that's all I needed to hear" Taylor said turning quickly and pulling her gun up to his face.

Jack looked up and saw the commotion arising, " BOBBY, we got a live one" he called to his brother making his way over to Taylor.

"look buddy, I told ya not to touch me, I'm already pissed at you cause you tried to get me and my family killed, and then you come on to me with your two inch cock, so just answer me this one question and I wont kill you"

Nathan pulled out his own gun

"I highly suggest you drop that and just answer the lady's question" Bobby hissed behind him.

"Mercer is that yo…" Nathan asked turning around only to be faced with three more barrels in his face.

"Look guys there is no reason for this, I had a deal goin with Sweet he owed me a lot of money and when you guys killed him I was out about 500,000 dollars"

By now they had taken their little party outside behind the club.

"so how bout you guys just take care of my little bill and we forget this whole thing"

"yea uh how about no" Taylor said before pulling her trigger sending Nathan straight to the ground.

"god I missed this girl" Angel exclaimed hugging her.

"I think I need a cigarette" Taylor replied.

Jack handed her one, "light" Bobby smiled.

"you guys know just how to take care of a girl" she smiled inhaling her first drag in years.

"smoking kills ya know" Jack whispered in her ear as they walked to Bobby's car.

Taylor ignored his comment, "yea well so do looks and kid you sure have those"

Bobby snorted and Angel just rolled his eyes, "I do don't I" Jack replied.

"you sure do bring out the best in people Taylor" Bobby said as he slammed the car door shut.

There was a still quiet that engulfed the house when they returned home, they all dispersed to their rooms except for Taylor who headed to the bathroom.

She stripped down quickly and climbed into the shower letting the steaming water beat down on her aching back a few minutes into her shower there was a knock at the door.

"yea"

"its me can I come in" she heard Jack's voice and her shoulder's that were once tense suddenly eased.

"yea"

He walked in and sat on the floor with his back to the cabinet under the sink.

"ya know after one of these things I come up here and hop in the shower and just think to myself I'm so going to hell" Jack said to no one in particular.

Taylor laid down in the tub and pulled the curtain back just enough so that Jack could see her face, he jumped a little when he looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"sorry guess I beat ya to it" she said leaning her head back.

"guess so"

"Jack"

"huh"

"I missed you" she said quietly looking him directly in the eyses

"really" he smiled.

"yea really, towel?" she asked.

Jack grabbed her towel and handed it to her, "thank you"

The water shut off and Taylor emerged wrapped in her towel, "goodnight Taylor"

Taylor smiled, "night Jackie-O".

About an hour later Taylor was aimlessly pacing the hall out of sheer boredom and insomnia, she passed Jack's room and noticed the light from his lamp streaming out from under the door she knocked softly before opening the door.

Jack was laying in bed only in his boxers he looked up and saw Taylor leaning against the doorway in similar attire black panties and a white tshirt.

" I know that look whats wrong" he questioned moving over so she could fit on the bed with him.

"I don't know, have you ever just had a feeling that something is just so right it makes you sick to your stomach"

Jack looked at her "no I cant say that I have"

She laid down across his stomach with her feet on the wall, "well never have it , it sucks"

"besides we definitely just killed somebody, whats so perfect"

"I don't know but everytime I'm in this house with you guys it just feels right no matter the circumstances"

"I know what you mean" he replied resting his hand on her stomach.

"Jack"

"yea"

"did you know that I was adopted"

"shit you never told me that"

"yea just a few weeks before I met you, my mom died a cancer never really got to know her my dad was an alchi didn't have a job so she worked non stop just so that she could take care of us, she just had no idea, I had a brother a real one my dad killed him and as he was laying on the kitchen floor the life draining out of him he told me no matter what always take care of yourself cause you're the only one you can count on, pretty typical fuck up story I feel bad now because I kinda proved him wrong cause I know I can count on you and trust you"

"why didn't you ever tell us"

"bobby knew"

"why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know the more people know about you the closer they get and the closer they get the more they can hurt you, but it didn't really work that way with you, cause I'm the one that bailed out you were always there waiting and I never even gave it a chance"

"you know your not making sense right"

"yea you'll get it soon"

"girl you are some kind of crazy"

**REVIEW!**


End file.
